shadows plan
by sonellen
Summary: sonic and shadow are in a relationship, but shadow is concerned about something.  what will he do to make sure he and sonic have a happy relationship?    sonadow this is a old story i wrote like years ago.


The two held each other close, breathing in the flowers surrounding them.

'oh sonic, i love you! Lets get married!' amy sang squeezing the royal blue hedgehog tightly. Sonic hugged back.

'ofcourse! Amy i love u to! Lets be together forever!'

They kissed, standing up. Gazing into each other's eyes they walked away hand in hand to a unknown destination.

'ugh!' shadow grunted. He had just had his usual nightmare, sonic, the love of his life and boyfriend walking away with that pesky pink hedgehog. He had had that dream ever since sonic agreed to be his boyfriend. Sonic had changed alot about shadows life, like no one may have noticed but shadow was alot happier. Ofcourse, he still rarely smiled. Shadow loved sonic for this, and many other reasons; his sexiness, his speed, his personality. But shadow could easily say that sonic changing his life was by far the greatest reason to love him. Shadow hoped sonic loved him as much as he said he did.

Shadow grunted removing himself from the bed, being carefull not to wake his blue lover. He tiptoed down to the kitchen. Knives were scattered across the kitchen bench.

Smirking, shadow picked one up and tossed in into the air, he would love to stab amy and watch her panic and cry. Ofcourse, sonic would hate him for killing amy, and for going back to his evil ways. Shadow had promised sonic that he wouldn't kill any more and be good. It was hard for shadow, but he was managing, just.

Placing the knife back down on the bench, he decided that some coffee would help him. Shadow got himself a mug and poured some readymade coffee into it. Steam rose from the cup and disappeared into the air. To shadow, watching this was relaxing. He smiled (or attempted to).

'shadow? Your already up?'

Shadow flinched, then turned to see sonic standing there looking very cute with his hair all muffled.

'goodmornin sleeping beauty' shadow smirked

'shad! i Told u not to call me that! And just because i like to sleep in-'

Shadow interrupted sonic with a passionate kiss, sonic eagerly kissing back. After a few minutes, sonic broke the kiss.

'I'd love to stay shads but i need to go on my daily run!'

Shadow pouted, wanting another kiss from sonic. Sonic noticed this.

'ill come with you! Infact, u wanna race?'

Shadow smirked, knowing sonic couldn't back away from the challenge.

'hell yes!'

Sonic and shadow sped out the door in a flash. Shadow, completely forgetting his steaming cup of coffee waiting for him at the kitchen table.

Shadow and sonic were neck to neck. Both running at tremendous speeds. Shadow, however had alot on his mind. He was thinking about that constant nightmare he had. He haddent told sonic he was having it, shadow was scared sonic would be angry with him. But apart of him needed to tell somebody. And it defiantly couldn't be sonic, but then who?

Knuckles. That's it! He would tell knuckles, of course, knuckles defiantly wasn't the brightest guy around but you never know with him, sometimes he comes up with genius plans, although that was rare too.

'sonic baby, i need to go somewhere, be back later, K?'

Sonic slowed down, surprised that shadow would end there race, but he wasn't about to stop him from leaving, where ever he had to go must be pretty important.

'ok, but don't leave me alone for to long!' sonic chuckled, giving shadow a tender kiss before speeding off again.

Shadow smiled, which was rare, only sonic could ever make him do that. Shadow turned around racing off to Angel Island. He was gonna miss sonic. Even if he was only away for a day.

He had just reached angel island. It had taken him a while to get there since he was tired from the race with his soniku.

He pulled out a chaos emerald from his quills, and held it in the air.

'CHAOS CONTROL!'

He was standing infront of knuckles in a flash. Knuckles was playing simon says, with the master emerald. Shadow face palmed. Knuckles could be such an idiot, though he had to tell someone about this dream, and shadow was hoping knuckles could come u with some advice. If only shadow could just kill amy.

Knuckles noticed shadow standing there and instantly stood up getting ready for a full on battle to the death.

Shadow chuckled evily

'im not here to fight you knucklehead, im..i need some advice...'

Knuckles stared at shadow questionably, shocked that SHADOW was going to HIM for ADVICE.

Shadow sat on a rock and knuckles did the same.

'alright shadow, wats up?'

'well, ive been having a nightmare were sonic runs off with that bitchy little hedgehog amy!, and ive had that nightmare every night since sonic agreed to be with me...i think my only solution is to get rid of amy to put my mind at ease...will you help me get rid of her?'

Knuckles blinked in shock, not properly registering what shadow had said. Once he had understood, he hunched over and leaned his elbows on his knees.

'why don't you just kill her!'

'sonic would never forgive me...and i promised him that i wouldn't kill people no more..'

'oh..'

Knuckles yawned stretching, 'if only someone else could kill her..'

Shadow smirked evilly, 'knuckles you just gave me an ultimate idea!'

Shadow jumped up, shouted chaos control and was gone in a flash, smirking and laughing darkly the whole time.

Shadow had chaos controlled to amy's front door; bright pink with a flower for a door knob.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

'coming!' a cheerful voice called from the in the house.

Amy opened the door smiling, until she noticed who it was.

'oh...hi shadow, what do you want..?'

Shadow was about to answer when rouge walked up behind amy.

'shadow..what are you doing here?'

_Perfect.._ shdow thought sarcastically, _ill have to wait till rouge leaves..._

'ill be back later pinky...' shadow huffed running back to his and sonics house.

_Atleast it gives me time to improve my plan..._shadow smirked, speeding up when he saw his house coming up in the distance.

Shadow opened the door, looking round to make sure sonic wasn't home.


End file.
